Harold Kenkoy (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former United States Marine General | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = D.G. Chichester; Scott McDaniel | First = Daredevil #319 | Death = Daredevil #325 | HistoryText = The ESPers Some decades ago, while still serving as a General in the United States Marines, Harry Kenkoy had been picked out by the Department of Defense to become the head of a new top secret program called "About Face". It dealt in the creation of the ultimate virus, one that would respond to any suggestive thought of the host. To achieve this, Harry would have people that showed any telepathic abilities captured and brought back to his lab for experimentation. They were placed in tanks that would monitor their brain patterns, keeping them in a state of semi-conciousness throughout the process. One telepath in particular would gain his attention for being a perfect specimen for the final step in About Face's design, young Theresa Bellwether. Kenkoy would soon have Theresa slain so that he could harvest her tissue, splicing it into the structure of the virus to give it full mind reading capabilities. With the virus prototype complete, Harry Kenkoy sent some of the ESPers out across New York with vials of About Face to conduct a mass scale test of it's effects. The ESPers betrayed him, however, knowing that it would be a sacrilege to Theresa's memory to have pieces of her used as a virus. The vials would all be destroyed, thereby smashing the twisted dreams of their captor... at least, that was the plan. But in a twist of fate, one of the vials did not shatter, having been dropped from a subway train by Eddie Passim. The vial would remain there between the tracks for many years to come. When Harry Kenkoy found out about the telepaths destruction of his work, he would have them all hunted down and, except for Eddie who had gone into hiding as one of the homeless, killed swiftly. Another sample of About Face was never completed, as Colonel Fury, of S.H.I.E.L.D. had caught wind of the project and ordered it's shut-down. Harry Kenkoy was court-martialed for conspiracy and murder, losing his status and rank. Though he had covered his tracks enough to avoid any prison-time, the damage was done and Harry was banned from doing anymore work of any kind for the government, leaving him with no money and no respect. Budo Exactly what Harry Kenkoy did for the next 30 years isn't known, but by the 1990's he had become the head of a local drug-peddling ring. It was around then when he suddenly got the idea to begin searching for the last vial of About Face and use it to create the ultimate addict. First, however, he would need to find the man who dropped it, Eddie Passim, who had dissappeared 30 years back. In Hong Kong, Harry met with the Snakeroot society to ask for their assistance, saying that as a Marine General, he had great secrets to share. They reminded him that they knew he was court-martialed, no longer a General of any kind and displeased that he would try to sway them, Lord Daito ordered one of his agents to kill Kenkoy right where he stood. But the tables were turned when Harry proved he was no slouch when it came to combat, killing the shinobi with it's own weapon. This impressed the rest of the Snakeroot enough to allow Harry Kenkoy to temporarily join them until they were able to discover if he was "inhuman enough" to be one of them. As serves their tradition, he was given a new name along with a costume to mask himself from outsiders. He was dubbed "Budo" or "Military Way", with the promise to share the great power of About Face once they found it. He would never live to see the final fate of his newfound shinobi brothers, as during a battle between The Snakeroot, Daredevil and Elektra, Harry was killed when his mind was shattered by Eddie Passim, in a final act of sacrifice to finally avenge Theresa Bellwether's death. | Powers = | Abilities = Though the opportunity never presented itself, it is assumed that like all Snakeroot members, Budo would be able to resurrect himself after death thanks to the power of the Sakki sword. | Strength = Harry Kenkoy had the strength level of a man his age who engaged in regular, moderate daily exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/snakerootel.htm#Budo }}